COTFR CHAPTER ONE: THE RUBY DRAGON CAPER
by 80s Dave
Summary: IN INDIANA JONES AND THE CURSE OF THE FORBIDDEN RING CHAPTER ONE INDY AND HIS FRIEND TYLER, A YOUNG AFRICAN AMERICAN IN OVERALLS IS HELPING INDY GET BACK THE RUBY DRAGON. THE SCENE OPENS WITH A DANCE LIKE TEMPLE BUT GOES ON TO BE MUCH LIKE THE CIRCUS TRAIN SCENE IN CRUSADE THE TIME IS 1929 AND THE PLACE IS THE NEW YORK STATE FAIR LOOK FOR HIDDEN TRIBUTE ALSO!


**and the**

_**CURSE OF THE FORBIDDEN RING**_

Chapter one the ruby dragon caper.

Int. Fair tent- night

Logo of paramount logo mountain fades into another mountain in the dessert. Shot pulls back to reveal a dessert backdrop for a stage production. Arabian music is playing as Arabian swordsman come into view and a sword dance begins. We see that the entire thing is a stage act by a group of performers called "The Flying Arabs" After an extravagant sword display we see a young African American named Tyler sitting next to Indiana Jones. It's The New York State Fair: 1929.

Indiana has his face behind a program of the show.

Indy: This is it! (Indy pulls down the program from his face) These are the guys were looking for!

Tyler: Are you certain this time Indy?

Indy: Absolutely! See here. (Indy shows him the program) I recognize some of their faces from a show in New Orleans. They must have the Ruby Dragon with them and I need your help to get it back.

Tyler: I'm with you my brother. Tell me your plan.

Indy: I haven't thought of one yet.

The show continues while Indy and Tyler walk out of the theater

Indy: This way. (Indy motions for Tyler to follow him behind the tent)

Tyler: What are we doing?

Indy: I have to get backstage somehow. If the ruby dragon is with them that's where it would be.

Tyler: What makes you so sure it'll be there?

Indy: If there as driven for riches as I am, they'll keep it close! Try to look for a way in will you.

Indy peeks under a part of the tent and sees a treasure chest looking box. He opens it up slowly to reveal a bunch of costumes. All of a sudden he hears two guys talking outside the tent and about to enter. Indy hides behind some baskets.

Outside of the tent Tyler is looking around.

Tyler: (Whispering) Indy wear are you?

A man comes up from behind dressed in an Arabic robe and shroud around his face. He puts his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler gasps out of fear thinking someone knows what he and Indy are up too. The man pulls the shroud down showing it's just Indy!

Indy: Recognize me now kid?

Tyler: Man I thought you where one of them!

Indy: Good! Now I need them to think that.

Tyler: Where did you get that getup anyways?

Indy: Borrowed it. Listen on the opposite side of the tent there's a flip switch inside. I need you to throw it.

Tyler: Indy- (Indy immediately cuts him off)

Indy: Now listen to me! Flip the switch and count to ten. Flip it back on. I'll do the rest.

Tyler: Are you crazy. They'll kill me if they see me!

Indy: Then don't let them see you! (Slaps Tyler on the cheek playfully for encouragement and jogs off towards the main entrance)

Indy goes to the front of the tent and waits for his opportunity to move in, while Tyler sneaks by two people dressed in black suits, and goes under the section of the tent where the generator and flip switch is. Tyler puts his hand on the switch.

Tyler: I hope you're ready Indy.

The lights go out as everyone inside mummers. The two Guards outside notice what happened as one of them pull out a gun.

Guard 1: I'll take a look.

A few seconds later Tyler flips on the power again. The Guard looks under the tent but sees nothing. Tyler ducks inside a crate out of view. In the stage room the announcer gets on center stage.

Announcer: Sorry for the delay, but I think we're ready to continue with the show.

The show starts again with a slower dance number involving belly dancers and Arabic swordsman. Indy is disguised as one of the swordsman and is mimicking the dance movements but with a few mistakes. When He gets his chance he slips backstage seemingly unnoticed. Behind the stage is a small room. Indy looks around and sees a fancy cover over a box. He uncovers it to see a glass case with the ruby dragon placed inside. Indy folds up the blanket several times and takes out his pistol. He then holds the folded up cover to the glass and uses the handle of the gun to break the glass. Meanwhile Tyler gets enough courage to come out from inside the crate and find a way out. He looks under the tent and sees a guard he backs up slowly but knocks over some pans. Both guards on either end hear and go in with their guns out.

Guard one: Hey what are you doing here? Put your hands up!

Tyler: No problem! I just don't want any trouble!

Tyler puts his hands up near the switch and throws the switch. Indy is just sticking the ruby dragon in his pouch when the lights go completely out.

Indy: What's that kid doing?

All of a sudden the lights go back on and Indy is surrounded by Arabs with their swords drawn. Indy gives them a nervous smile

Indy: Hey

Back in the generator room one of the guards takes his hand off the switch

Guard: Find him! Check the whole room.

Both guards search for Tyler, when all of a sudden Tyler is again by the switch.

Guard one: There he is!

Back in the room with the dragon, Indy is surrounded by the swordsman.

Lead swordsman: I will take the ruby dragon now!

The swordsman close in with swords ready to strike when it goes dark again! A punching sound is heard and a second later the lights go back on, but Indy is gone and one of the swordsmen is slumped over appearing to be knocked out!

Lead swordsman: (in Arabian) after that thief! Go! Go! Go!

Indy runs past Tyler almost knocking him down

Indy: Come on Tyler lets go, let's go!

Tyler: Did you get it? What happened?

Just then the swordsmen come around the tent and spot Indy.

Lead Arab: (in Arab) There! After him!

Indy: Talk later! Get the car ready! Meet at the back gate!

Indy runs to the area where the small pets and farm animals are caged for judging. He pushes over a tower of crates with bunnies and chickens to put distance between him and the 7 swordsmen who are getting close to Indy. Indy continues through the cage maze pushing through people to get through. Now split from the rest of the group of Arabs who are just getting past the fallen cages, one of the Arabs is on the very next row of cages just parallel from Indy. As Indy tries to push through the swordsman tries to stab Indy through the cages! At the end the swordsman gets right in front of Indy. Thinking quickly Indy grabs a cage with a live chicken inside! The Arab swings a few times and Indy blocks the sword with the cage! Then the Arab lunges his sword forward and Indy catches the blade with the bars of the cage just narrowly missing the chicken and causing the poor creature to cluck out of fear and lay an egg! Indy pulls the sword down using the cage and smacks the Arab to the ground, just as the others are close behind! Indy steps on the fallen Arab and runs out of the animal exhibit with the rest of the Arabs close behind! Indy runs through the park and crosses the small park train just as it passes causing the Arabs to wait till its finished crossing. This buys Indy enough time to run into another tent area that has a sign on it that says "playing tonight only: Buddy Berry world famous magician" on it. Inside the show is in progress.

Buddy: For this next amazing and suspenseful feat I will need a brave volunteer.

A few hands go up but Indy runs on stage and is grabbed by Buddy.

Buddy: Well it seems this gentleman is quite eager!

Indy: Wait I'm not a-

Buddy: (to the crowd) ah ha he's shy.

Buddy shoves Indy in a vertical magic box. Just as it is shutting the Arabs come in and see Indy being closed in the box and locked.

Indy: I have to get out!

Buddy: (to Indy) you'll be fine (to the assisting drummer) Starts the drums!

The Arabs run on stage and surround the magic box with their swords drawn.

Buddy: (to one of the Arabs) you're not with me! What is this?

The Arab shoves Buddy aside, and the swordsmen all stab the magic box at once.

Buddy: (to one of the Arabs) I wasn't doing the sword in the box trick till later.

The crowd gasps and Buddy pushes through and opens the box but Indy is gone! The crowd cheers and claps loudly.

Buddy: Thank you! Thank you! Aw you too thank you!

Outside behind the tent Indy is backing up to make sure he's not being followed from his magical escape. He doesn't see anyone and smiles. Just then he backs into the leader of the group. Indy slowly turns around and faces him.

Arab leader: you did well against my men but I think I'll have the dragon you stole from me back now.

Just then the other Arabs catch up and are on the other side of Indy.

Indy: You stole the dragon from the governess ball in the first place!

Arab leader: And your millionaire friend's digging team raided it from our country.

Indy gets backed up near the train tracks that circle the park.

Indy: I call it excavated. Besides it sure doesn't belong to you!

Arab leader: Hand over the dragon! This is your last chance!

Indy: Sorry I have a train to catch!

Just than the train comes again and Indy grabs on the handle bar and gets on. He is able to get a few yards away and runs through the fun house with the Arabs behind. He runs through the spinning tube and into the hall of mirrors. Some of the Arabs are hitting reflections of Indy, when one almost hits the real Indy. Indy dodges and punches him. Indy runs out of the hall of mirrors and underneath the Ferris wheel. Indy grabs onto the wheel as it lifts him high into the air. The Arabs decide to wait for him to get down. As Indy is way up in the air holding on for his life, he notices one of the cabs below him. In the cab are two teens on a date about to kiss when Indy jumps down right in the middle of them.

Teen girl: Oh my goodness!

Teen boy: hey!

Indy: don't mind me

Indy stands up in the cab and sees a cable running from a pole in the park to another outside the park fence. He jumps to it and the grabs it. The cable breaks and Indy goes swinging out the park and softly to the ground with the car being driven by Tyler nearby. Indy gets in the car with the Arabs coming out of the back carnival gate.

Indy: Go! Go! Go!

Tyler: Where out of here!

The two friends speed off with the ruby dragon as the Arabs stop there chase knowing there is no way they can catch them now as they helplessly watch Indy and Tyler get away!

End chapter one


End file.
